


i'll take my chances on the curb here with you

by bastigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, what's better than this? guys bein' dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod
Summary: "I'm really gonna miss you, dude."There it was. The conversation they were trying so desperately to avoid.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 590
Collections: SunaOsa





	i'll take my chances on the curb here with you

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again asking for more sunaosa content please
> 
> i'm supposed to be on sakuatsu week lockdown but you listen to one bastille song and suddenly you're writing sunaosa.

A sharp sound jerked Osamu awake.

“Eh?”

He blinked, forcing his eyes to focus. 

Suna was sitting cross-legged next to him, right where he’d left him. A fast food cup in his hand, straw in mouth, desperately chasing the last few drops of Dr. Pepper with a loud slurp. 

“Mm… Suna?”

A hollow sound echoed in the tranquil night as he set the cup down on the hood of his car.

“You fell asleep.” Suna turned, a toothy grin plastered across his face. 

“I figured that much out.” Osamu leaned forward, pulling his back off the windshield.

There was a crinkle of a paper bag as Suna fished around in it. “No clue how.” He produced a pinched finger full of french fries. “Fry?” He gestured his fry fingers in Osamu’s direction.

Osamu nodded, pulling the fries out of Suna’s grip with his teeth.

“Dude.” Suna frowned at his empty, salty fingers. “I meant one and with your hands. I was gonna eat those...”

Osamu shrugged. “We both got larges.”

“Yeah.” Suna elbowed him in the ribs. “And you finished yours already.”

“If anythin’, I’m doin’ you a favor. You gotta cut the fast food habit.”

“Okay, mother.”

Osamu’s shoulder blades creaked as he stretched his arms high above his head. He yawned, an action swiftly cut off by Suna tossing a french fry into his open mouth.

“H… holy fuck.” Osamu coughed. “You tryna kill me?”

“I’m legally obligated to murder anyone who tells me to stop eating McDonalds.”

“Stop eating McDonalds.”

Suna yanked him into a headlock, grinding his other fist into grey hair. Osamu lost the physical battle every time, the middle blocker’s superior height and core strength put his own at a disadvantage.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall._

Osamu grinned as he latched an arm around Suna’s shoulder, jerking him down and rolling like an alligator.

The two slid off the hood of Suna’s shitty Mazda and tumbled onto the ground. 

Osamu thanked his lucky stars they were in the grassy fairground parking lot. The only damage they risked was damage to their egos.

“Asshole.” Suna groaned, pushing his torso off Osamu’s chest. There was a leaf stuck in his disheveled hair. He resisted the urge to reach out and pluck it away.

“Takes one to know one.”

Suna peered down at him, olive eyes nearly pitch black in the low light. Osamu became frighteningly over-aware of their tangled limbs as Suna leaned down ever so slightly.

How easy it would be-

For Osamu to close that gap-

A rumble of a car driving by knocked him back to reality. Suna scrambled to his feet and brushed the dirt off his jeans.

"You getting up, or what?"

Osamu groaned. He'd taken the brunt of the fall, with Suna certainly crushing several of his internal organs in the process. Certainly. 

"Don't be so dramatic. You're not gonna die." Suna offered him his arm. "Besides, this was your fault anyway."

Osamu let himself get hauled up. The firm grasp of Suna's fingers on his forearm sank heat into his cool skin.

As they climbed back into the hood, Osamu found his fingers dipping into an unfamiliar dent. "When'd this happen?"

Suna's eyebrows rose. "Oh, that's been there awhile." He frowned, eyes darkening in thought. "You remember when Atsumu and I played paintball?" 

"Yeah. He was insufferable for two weeks. Sayin' he was gonna kick my ass at COD just cause he won yer paintball game. Sure felt good when I clowned him that afternoon."

"Did you camp him?" Suna grinned.

"No! He tried to camp me! Idiot had a shotgun, and I still kicked his teeth in."

The two laughed. 

"Anyway," Suna finally continued. "That smug little shit climbed on the hood. Stood up there like he was in Titanic. Got hit with some instant karma though, cause his foot slipped and he fell on his ass."

"So that's where that bruise on his asscheek came from." Osamu groaned. "He told me some dramatic story about how his paintball teammate betrayed him and shot him."

"That probably happened too, to be fair. I know I'd betray Atsumu in a heartbeat." Suna dug his hand in the McDonald's bag, producing another finger full of French fries. He shoved them unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Remember when I accidentally locked your car keys in the trunk?" 

_Osamu pulled his volleyball bag out of the trunk and slammed it shut, not realizing Suna's keys, phone and wallet were resting on the edge. The pink and blue Cerezo Osaka lanyard dangling out of the crack was the only evidence of his mistake._

Suna snorted. "Yeah. You panicked hard."

_Suna hysterically laughed as Osamu paced, chewing on his fingernails. "There's gotta be a way to break into the trunk." He said, pausing to fish in his pockets. "Lemme google it."_

_"If you end up on a government watchlist for being a petty thief, just remember this is your fault."_

_"Yeah, yeah." Osamu stopped digging. "Oh. My phone's in the front seat…"_

Osamu felt his cheeks go hot in embarrassment. He flicked the dent in Suna's hood. "We both know I'm an idiot."

_The cashier of the konbini stared at him as he pantomimed, desperate for advice. "I don't think we have any tools designed for car break-ins." She spoke flat and dry, making no attempt to fake a chipper customer service attitude for two idiot teenage boys. She didn't get paid enough for that._

_"You could like… call your insurance company? Or, I don't know, your mom?"_

_"Oh." Suna facepalmed. "Can we use your phone?"_

_The cashier handed over the receiver, eyes as empty as her will to live._

"At least you had a spare set at home." Osamu leaned his back against the windshield. "I wanted to smash yer window in." 

Suna mirrored the motion, arm brushing Osamu's as he settled in. He tilted his head to face Osamu, pressing his cheek against the glass. "Remember when we got kicked out of Mr. Yamanaka's shop?"

_"Watch this!" Atsumu shouted. Osamu and Suna turned simultaneously to see him holding a soccer ball in both hands, a split second before Atsumu flung them. Osamu dodged but Suna got beamed, bonking his head against the shelf._

_"You shithead." Suna quickly searched for something to retaliate with, opting for a dodgeball._

"Yeah. Yama-san was so pissed."

_As Suna aimed, Mr. Yamanaka appeared out of nowhere. "Boys!" He was a tall man, always dressed in a polo and joggers. He'd apparently been one of the star soccer players back in his University days but now he was the Inarizaki coach. "If you're gonna act a fool in public, at least don't wear your volleyball jackets while doing so."_

_He jabbed a finger in Atsumu's direction. "You, I want to speak to you." He turned to face Osamu and Suna. "And you two, get out of here."_

"Did Atsumu ever tell you what Yama-san said to him?"

"No way. All I know is Coach Kurosu made him run laps the next day."

_The two hurried outside, snickering amongst themselves. Suna climbed onto the concrete wall. "Tsumu's gonna get roasted." Osamu said, leaning against the wall next to him._

_"Lucky us." Suna swung his legs, kicking the wall on every backswing._

Osamu angled his own face towards Suna, "Didn't you break that wall?"

_There was a sharp dragging sound as Suna kicked, a concrete brick became dislodged._

_"Oh shit." Suna hissed. "Osamu, we gotta go."_

Suna laughed. "I'm sure it was already broken."

"Nah, yer just that strong."

_The boys ran, not stopping until they were out of breath in front of Suna's house. "Tsumu's gonna be pissed we left him."_

_Suna grinned. "Good."_

Suna smiled, eyes crinkling. Osamu felt his gut flip. Genuine, soft smiles like this were rare. With the distant street lights casting a soft orange glow on his sharp features, Osamu couldn't help but think he was beautiful. 

"What about that time we went to Universal?" Osamu crossed his arms. 

_"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Atsumu shouted as the ride car left the station. "This ain't a water ride, is it?"_

_Osamu grinned viciously. "You bet yer ass it is."_

_Atsumu gripped the bar so tight his knuckles went white. In the seat in front of them, Suna peeked through the crack, wearing his own vicious grin._

"I tell people about that all the time." Suna spoke softly. "I'm surprised Atsumu didn't disown you after that."

_The ride train hurtled down the final drop, splashing down. Atsumu was soaked with his hair pathetically hanging in his eyes._

_"Ugh." Osamu groaned, his vision going white. "Maybe Dippin' Dots was a mistake."_

_"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Were Atsumu's last words before Osamu doubled over in his lap._

"He didn't talk to me for a week." Osamu smiled. "Nothin' of value was lost."

Suna laughed that soft, soft, soft laugh. 

"I'm really gonna miss you, dude."

There it was. The conversation they were trying so desperately to avoid.

Osamu sighed. "We can still hang out. It's not like we're dyin' here."

"Yeah." Suna frowned, eyes casting downward. "There's just the distance. And I'll be busy with practice and you'll be…" He paused, eyes flicking back to meet Osamu's. Eyebrows knitted together. "Dude… what are you even doing after graduation?"

_Oops._

"Shit."

"Osamu!" Suna flicked him on the forehead.

Osamu laughed, cheeks straining. "I got accepted into culinary school."

Suna's eyes trailed all over his face. What he was searching for, Osamu didn't know.

"You…you're kidding?"

"Yeah." As Osamu spoke, that soft smile he loved so much crossed Suna's face. "I'm gonna be a chef someday."

Suna reached over, gripping Osamu's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." His hand lingered.

Osamu exhaled. They were graduating this week.

It was now or never.

"I'm proud of you, too." He said, encircling his hand around Suna's wrist. "Goin' pro and all."

Suna looked dumbstruck, eyes piercing holes in Osamu's fingers.

"Suna." And they snap back. "I…li-"

He doesn't get to finish.

Suna kisses him, hand straying from his shoulder to grip the back of his neck. The tips of his fingers combed through the soft hairs of his undercut.

If Osamu has ever had an intelligent thought before, it was completely irrelevant now. 

_Suna. Rintarou. Is. Kissing. You._

Suna pulls back, mischievous eyes surely memorizing every inch of Osamu's dazed face. "I had to." He whispered. "I couldn't let you win."

Osamu groaned. "Why're you like this?"

"You like it." 

"No, I don't… yes I do." Osamu grumbled, grateful the low light hid his scarlet cheeks. "Shut up. Just kiss me again."

Suna snickered as he leaned in again, pulling Osamu's head forward. His lips moved slowly, soaking in every second they were together. His thumb gently brushed Osamu’s cheekbone.

Any nervousness the two shared drove off down the dirt road and disappeared into the night.

Only confidence remained.

They pulled apart, rolling onto their backs, breathing heavily. "We're stupid." Suna spoke, running a thumb over his own lip.

"The absolute biggest morons." Osamu buried his face in his hands, elbows jutting towards the night sky.

"I'd've kissed you ages ago if I'd realized."

Osamu laughed, letting his arms drop. "I'd've let ya kiss me, too."

He stared up at the sky. They were far enough away from home that the town's light pollution didn't choke the stars. In the corner of his vision, he could see Suna smiling.

"I…" Osamu started. "I just realized you never said what team you signed with."

"Oh." Suna said softly. "Right."

"And you were bullyin' me for not tellin' you about school."

"Shut it." Suna grumbles. He turned his head to face Osamu's. "You tell me your school, and I'll tell you my team, deal?"

"Same time?"

"Same time."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Hattori Nutrition College."

"Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin."

"In…"

"In…"

"Shibuya."

"...Shibuya."

Suna laughed, bright and sharp. A pinkie finger poked at the back of Osamu's hand, the invitation he needed to take Suna's hand in his own.

They sat there in the silent night, lying on the hood of Suna's Mazda, backs pressed against the windshield, hands entwined, eyes looking up for heaven. 

"We're stupid." Suna repeated with that lovely soft, soft, soft smile.

"You said it."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter [@andraste_](https://twitter.com/andraste_/status/1257521900986814464)


End file.
